The Reason
by Brood Mayran
Summary: SONGFIC! With Shizuka and Seto's latest arguement, she storms out alone and into the night. Then Seto has a revelation...Set to Hoobastank's, "The Reason."


Brood: Songfic number two, here we come! This time, it shall be a more well known song, that is getting a HECK of a lot of radio time. Hoobastank's, "The Reason." Be prepared with tissues.

Zutsokaki: Oh please...you won't cry....

Brood: [starts cutting onions]

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

"WHEN, Seto Kaiba, will you get it through your thick head that they just want to be your friends!?"

"And WHEN, Jounochi Shizuka, will you get it through your OWN thick head that I don't NEED them!"

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning_

"You know what your problem is? You're just afraid that you'll actually have more in your life than money and greed! You don't KNOW how to have friends, because you've never had any!"

"What do you know about being alone!? I've had a harder life than any of you pansies, and I'm sick and TIRED of all of you trying to push your way into my life!!"

_I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"What if we WANT to help you, Seto? What if we want to know you, and show you that you can have an easier life, with friends?"

"What if I don't WANT help that I don't NEED? All I need is myself and Mokuba."

".......................What about me?"

"................................................"

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"You forgot our date, you cancelled another one, and then then to add on to that, you had Mokuba call and apologize for you, because you went out to a dinner with some FEMALE executives on your board!"

"I TOLD you that was professional only! I'm not interested in those money-grubbing giggle-boxes! The only thing they're good for is keeping my finances in check, and they watch those VERY carefully...just so they know how much I'm worth."

"How do I know you're telling me the truth?"

"You call me a LIAR!? In that case, how do I know you're just not another gold-digging harlot that only wants me for my money!?"

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

"You would actually accuse me of that, Seto? I can't believe you! I thought you knew that I didn't love your money.....just you, no matter how much of a horrible jerk you've been! I'm OUT of here, Seto! You want alone!? You've GOT alone!!!"

Picking up her purse and slamming the door open, she strode angrily and alone into the night, her auburn hair whipping in the rising wind.

Seto stood there, stock still and eyes wide. He regained himself quickly though, and grinned. "She'll be back....she always comes back..." He took a seat in a plush chair by the fireplace, the flames flickering off of his black turtleneck and dark jeans.

Five minutes ticked by....then ten....then fifteen. By now, Seto kept stealing glances at the door to see when Shizuka would come bounding back, spouting how sorry she was that she accused him of frequenting harlots and trying to push her friends on him.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

"She isn't coming back this time, nii-san."

Seto's head spun at the voice. "Mokuba, what are you doing up?"

Mokuba, in pajamas and leaning against the door with the air of one in an Armani tuxuedo, stared back at him. "I heard everything while getting a glass of water. She isn't gonna come back this time."

His brother snorted and turned back to the fireplace. "What do you know, Mokuba. You're just a kid."

"I'm thirteen, Seto. Old enough to know that you've totally screwed it up this time. Face it, nii-san, we both love you, but you make it hard on us. Very hard."

"Oh please, Mokuba. Do you seriously believe that? I've done nothing but provide for you since we were abandoned, and as for Shizuka, why wouldn't she like the expensive dinners and nice parties? Any girl would want that."

"But she doesn't, Seto. She wants you, and she wants you to be good to her, like she's good to you. And you don't do that. Big brother, you suck."

With that said, Mokuba spun on his heels and left. Seto, who hadn't turned to look at his brother, sat silent and unbelieving, staring into the flames.

".....That childish insult shouldn't hurt me....he's wrong, of course. He's only thirteen. He should be grateful for all I do for him....and for Shizuka. I could have dumped her any time I wanted....just because she's related to that stupid dog...." Then his eyes caught something on the mantle. Standing, he looked over at the tiny picture lying there.

_**"SETO! Come here! Let's do this!!"**_

_**"Shizuka!? What are you thinking? That's for idiots and little kids!"**_

_**"But it'll be fun! Come on!!"**_

_**Shoving him inside of a carnival photobooth, Mokuba snickered behind them, holding his cotton candy and watching Seto struggle.**_

_**".....I don't know why I let you do these things to me, Shizuka."**_

_**"Because you're whipped, that's why."**_

_**"What!? I'm not whipped!!!!!" The photobooth snapped the first picture, capturing Seto's incredulous look, and Shizuka grinning like a madwoman.**_

_**"Of course you are! And you know you like it!"**_

_**"I could get out of here anytime I want and you couldn't do a thing to stop me."**_

_**"Oh yes I could!" She deposited herself onto his lap, and the second picture snapped, with Shizuka sitting provacitavely on him, and Seto with wide-eyed disbelief.**_

_**"...I could still leave."**_

**_"Sure you could."_**

_**"I'm leaving this booth now." He moved to put his hands on her waist to put her back on the seat, but she grabbed them.**_

_**"No you're not." She leaned in and gave him a surprise kiss then, just in time for the third picture to be snapped.**_

_**Pushing away, Seto looked Shizuka in her eyes. "You wanna see who whips who around here?" Giving a small growl, and conspiracy written all of his face, he shifted suddenly, and Shizuka was back on the seat with Seto positioned over her. Grabbing her to him, he kissed her deeply, clearly dominant.**_

_**And just in time for the fourth picture.**_

_**Coming apart, Shizuka's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Seto. "....You win this round, Mister Bond, but I will be back."**_

_**"Sure, that's what they all say."**_

**_"Umm...Seto? Did the pictures already go?"_**

_**"....I think they did."**_

_**Clambering out of the booth, Seto grabbed the pictures before Shizuka could see. Giving them a quick glance, he tore off the bottom one and handed the other three to her.**_

_**"...This is what printed out."**_

_**"This is it? I thought this booth did four pictures! But...HAHA! Look, Seto! These three show that I am the dominant one! Ha, I live to fight another day!"**_

_**"...Well, she who runs away, Shizuka...she who runs away." Then he quietly slipped the fourth picture into his pocket, smiling to himself.**_

Snapping out of his thoughts and staring at the small booth photo of him kissing Shizuka, his eyes narrowed, and he snarled angrily.

"I'VE BEEN A FOOL!!!" He punched the side of the fireplace out of rage at himself, wincing darkly. Then, stretching out his throbbing hand, he reached for his long jacket and dashed out the door.

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

"She....shouldn't be home by now...she should still be walking...why didn't she call a taxi?" Running and darting glances everywhere for Shizuka, he rounded a corner in the direction of her home.

"She usually goes this way....SHIZUKA!!!!!!!!!" He called out to her, repeating his cry every block or so.

"SHIZUKA!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!???"

"AAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!! HELP!!!"

Seto skidded to a painful halt and looked at the alleyway across the street. "That...sounded like...Shizuka!!" Without a second thought, he ran out into the street just as a car was coming. Diving out of the way, the driver honked and swore back at Seto. He only stood up and ran into the alley again.

"SETO!!!"

"SHIZUKA!" What he saw horrified him. There were four men, surrounding her, with her back to the wall. Part of her blouse was torn, and her purse strings were broken and the contents lying across the alley.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!"

The guys, having seen him, sneered. "Aww, lookie...it's the boyfriend, here to save his damsel in distress. C'mon boys, she ain't goin' nowheres. Let's take care of her knight in shinin' armor here first......"

The four guys turned and began to advance on him. Seto narrowed his eyes and sneered at them all, settling into a fighting stance with ease.

"You picked the wrong guy to mess with. You're going to regret this, scum...."

One of them laughed. "Oh! Lookit him! Talkin' all big! GET HIM!"

All four sprung into action at once. Seto sidestepped a punch, sticking his knee into their exposed stomach. He swung at another, and they went flying against a wall. One other pulled a knife out, and Seto dodged backwards away from the slashes easily. Then he did a roundhouse kick, and knocked the blade away from the man's hand, snapping his wrist. Seto punched him in the face, and he went down. Then he glared at the last one.

"............Well?"

The last thug stood there, shaking, then he turned and dashed out of the alley.

Seto immediately turned his attention to other matters. He ran up to Shizuka, who'd sunk to the ground against the wall in quiet horror.

"Shizuka...are you alright!? Look at me, Shizuka!" She turned her dull eyes to him, and suddenly seemed to register who was over her.

".....S-seto!? SETO!" She wrapped her arms around his neck, and began sobbing loudly. "Seto...I'm so glad you found me.........Seto..."

Pulling her away from him, he looked into her teary eyes. "Shizuka...there's something I have to tell you. I have to tell you that I'm......"

Seto's eyes widened, and Shizuka saw him take in a sharp breath suddenly.

"....Seto? What's wrong?"

_I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Looking up, Shizuka saw what was wrong. The man Seto let run around the corner had come back....and had driven his comerade's knife into his back.

Seto slumped over with a small groan, and the man laughed cruelly and ran away. "That's what your pretty boy gets for messing with us!!!!"

"Seto....Seto please! Seto, talk to me!!" Shizuka's blood had run cold, and tears were springing back into her eyes with a bitter sting. "Seto!! Please!!!"

She pulled herself closer, and placed his head in her lap. "Seto...wake up...please...please wake up...

"Shizz.....uu...kaaa...." Seto's eyes drifted open slowly, and he looked with dimming eyes into her face. "Shizu...ka....I need to tell you.....I'm.....sorry....for everything...."

Shizuka let out a strangled sob, and tears spattered from her eyes and onto Seto's face and neck. "Oh Seto....please don't die....I love you so much...don't die, please!!!"

He gave her a small smile. "I....love you too....Shizuka. Tell Mokuba....tell....him.....that I....I don't suck."

Not quite understanding, she nodded tearfully and leaned down, kissing him one last time.

He smiled, and gave a sigh, then went limp in her arms.

"....Seto...? Seto?............................SETTTTTTTOOOO!!!!"  
  
_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

On a cloudy afternoon soon after, a small band of mourners were gathered around the grave over which a white coffin, etched with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, was suspended.

Standing around it were people who Seto would have called his enemies in his life, but all were crying, or very close to it, and felt the loss of a friend.

Two women walked up together, one blonde and one brunette, and each with tears in their eyes, placed flowers on the casket. Then the one Seto had called Dog strode up, trying to be strong, laid his hand on the casket, and said a few words of farewell, with tears glinting in his eyes. Even a white-haired tomb-robber and his keeper had come, silently, to see him off into the next world. And finally, Seto's greatest "enemy" walked up and dropped flowers onto the coffin, and a Pharoah emerged to pay his last repects to the young man who'd deserved that respect most from him.

As the grave was filled, and the mourners dispersed slowly, one girl stood alone and apart. Walking up to the fresh mound and high stone, also etched with Blue-Eyes, she dropped to her knees.

"Seto......I never thought you would change....I could see it in your eyes before you left me. You did change...for me....and now you're gone...."

And tearfully, Shizuka said goodbye to Seto Kaiba.  
  
_I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

Brood: Well, another one is done! Review and tell me what you think! Zut....Zutso! Are those TEARS in your eyes!!??

Zutsokaki: It's the onions! Stop cutting them!!!

Brood: Riiiigghhhttt......


End file.
